


Spring

by mossdehart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Greek Mythology AU, Hades! Patton, M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone! Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossdehart/pseuds/mossdehart
Summary: Spring is Patton’s favourite time of year. Even if he never gets the chance to fully appreciate its beauty.Spring is when the world awakens. When the gloom and frigid winter melts away, leaving bright skies and warm air in its wake.Spring is when animals awaken and return to their homes; when people are celebrating the good times ahead. Spring is rebirth and joy. Spring is flowers.Spring is Dee.((This is a retelling of the Hades and Persephone story— with Sanders Sides characters!)
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I like this a lot, and had a lot of fun writing it!! :)

Spring is Patton’s favourite time of year. Even if he never gets the chance to fully appreciate its beauty. 

Spring is when the world awakens. When the gloom and frigid winter melts away, leaving bright skies and warm air in its wake. 

Spring is when animals awaken and return to their homes; when people are celebrating the good times ahead. Spring is rebirth and joy. Spring is flowers. 

Spring is Dee.  
Patton can’t help but want to be near him. Dee is spring. Dee is sunshine, flowers, joy. 

Patton watches from a distance as Dee strolls the countryside. Through rolling fields, flowery meadows, and mellow forests. Patton’s heart skips a beat as Dee waves to a squirrel, holding onto his dress with one hand as he hops over a stream. He giggles to himself, shaking his head and continuing his trek. 

It’s rare for Patton, the god of the Underworld, to get a chance to do this. To visit the overworld, to experience the beauty of it. But today is special. Today Patton is going to visit his brothers, Logan and Roman. They would be expecting him soon, but he has some free time. Is it weird that he’s spending it watching the god of spring? Probably. 

Dee stops in the middle of a flowery meadow, shutting his eyes and taking in a deep breath. A light wind rustles his hair, and the grass around his legs, and that makes him smile. He kneels down in the grass, and begins to collect flowers. 

Patton stands at the edge of the woods, a soft smile spreading across his face. He needs to speak with him. He needs him to know how much he loves and appreciates his beautiful work. 

Dee turns as he hears someone approaching. He frowns slightly, moving a hand up to touch the scaled side of his cheek. Though, it’s not like he wasn’t expecting this. He had seen Patton following him fifteen minutes ago. He assumed the guy was too shy to approach him; Patton spends so much time alone in the Underworld, his people skills can’t be great. 

Patton approaches him, giving a small wave when he realizes that he sees him. “A-Ah, sorry to interrupt.” 

Dee smiles and shakes his head. He holds his bundle of flowers in one hand, holding out the other towards Patton. “No, it’s quite alright. It’s lovely to see you again.” 

Patton takes Dee’s hand, holding it up and kissing his knuckles gently. Dee smiles and rolls his eyes at him, moving closer. “But I have to ask, Patton, what are you doing here? 

“I’m here to see you, of course. We don’t get to see each other very often. I-I just wanted you to know that I—”

Patton is interrupted as someone else appears in the field. There is a brief flash of light, and a man appears next to Dee, a hand on his arm. 

Patton grimaced. The god of the harvest, Remus, stands by his son’s side. His eyes are locked on Patton, his eyebrows pulling together as his mustache twitches. 

Remus is protective of his son— and Patton is very aware of this. Remus has never been a fan of Patton, and had warned him several times to stay away from his child. But Patton obviously didn’t listen to him. 

“Dee, my darling!” Remus grins, taking both of Dee’s hands in his. He turns to face him, Patton now forgotten. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! You need to come and see what I’ve been working on in our garden. Virgil gave me an excellent design ideas— I think you’d get a laugh out of em.”

Dee hesitates, glancing back at Patton, before taking his father’s arm. “Ah, of course, I would love that. Patton, I… I hope to see you again soon?” 

Patton’s face reddens at the gentle smile on Dee’s face. He waves as they disappear, grinning and putting his hands to his chest. 

It feels as if Patton’s heart is going to leap out of his chest and chase after Dee. He’s absolutely smitten, and has no idea what to do. He needs to go back to the underworld soon— and probably won’t get a chance to see Dee again for a long time. And with Remus around, he won’t have much of a chance away. 

Patton does the only thing he can do, and goes to visit his brothers. Visiting Roman and Logan was the reason he was in the overworld in the first place— maybe they could give him some advice. :

He tries asking Logan first, but Logan has never been very good with this sort of thing. He is married to his work— and it’s strictly monogamous. Logan could go on long, uninterrupted spiels about the ocean, and the creatures residing in it, but will trip and stumble over his words when it comes to matters of the heart. Patton isn’t sure why he bothered asking Logan. 

Roman, on the other hand, could give better advice. He’s their king, and the father of the goddess of love! Surely he would know how to win Dee’s heart. 

Patton pours his heart out to his brother, but Roman doesn’t seem very empathetic. He sort of… laughs, at first. But then he stops, and puts a hand on Patton’s arm. 

“Ah, Patton, brother, I’m not sure if there’s anything I can do. You and Dee are from such different worlds— it’s not as if you can just whisk her away to the underworld, and keep her down there for the rest of eternity.”

Patton’s eyes widen. “Or can I?”

Roman blinks. “Um, no, you really can’t— Patton, where are you going? Patton, get back here!!”

Patton grins as he runs out of the room, fledging from Olympus. He hops onto his chariot, flying away towards Remus’ gardens. 

Patton is very lucky. When he arrives at the garden, he spots Dee. He’s standing under a tree, eyes closed and enjoying the shade and soft breeze. Remus is nowhere to be seen. 

The chariot lands in the fields, a bit away from Dee. He looks up when it comes near, eyes widening. He obviously hadn’t expected this. 

Dee laughs, running towards Patton as he smiles and waves. “Oh my goodness, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be here, father will kill you!” Dee grins. Patton holds his hand out, and Dee takes it. He pulls him into his chariot, and they sit close. 

“I-I want to take you back with me, Dee. You’re so lovely and beautiful— I need to get to know you better. But I can’t stay here, so… would you like to come to the Underworld with me?” 

Dee looked up at him, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Of course I would, Pat. I’m always up for a little adventure.” He giggled, leaning back. “Let’s go, quickly, before my father returns!” 

Their journey to the underworld is long, and wonderful. Dee and Patton sit together in the chariot, Dee leaning forward on his elbows, watching the world go by. He’s very excited when they finally reach the Underworld— it’s unlike anything he's ever seen before. 

The overworld is full of life and warmth— while this place is just the opposite. The Underworld is bleak— everywhere you look there is death, decay, and darkness. 

And it’s the most beautiful place Dee has ever been. 

The two of them stop in front of the gates to Patton’s palace. He lifts Dee up into his arms, both of them giggling as Patton hops out of the chariot. In front of the gate is Cerberus, Patton’s ginormous, three-headed dog. 

Dee stares in awe at the big puppy. Cerberus barks at Dee at first, leaning down to sniff at him. But once he realizes that Dee is being held by Patton— he relaxes, excited to see his owner again. 

“This is Cerberus, my dog, Dee! He protects the castle. And he has three heads— so he can give three times the kisses!” 

Dee smiles at Cerberus, reaching a hand up to scratch behind one of his ears. “He’s beautiful, Patton.”

The two of them enter the castle hand in hand. Patton gives the spring god the grand tour, trying to show him as much of his home as possible. This isn’t something he’s really done before. 

But, Patton saves the best for last. 

Patton leads Dee into his garden— the garden that he has been working on for a couple of years now. The garden he’s been secretly hoping that he would get to see someday. 

“I know there isn’t much down here in terms of flora, so I… I made this place. If I’m being honest, I was inspired by your work to do so, and it’s just been a lot of fun…” 

Dee giggles, running his fingers along the bark of a blackened tree. “It’s magnificent, Patton. Did you do this yourself? I’ve never seen anything like it.” He turned, grabbing Patton by the hand again. “Show me more, my sunshine.” 

Patton smiles, stepping closer to Dee, putting a hand on his cheek. And Dee stops, and they both stare for a moment. Then they smile, and pull each other closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was not reacting well to his child’s disappearance. 

It’s been days now, and he hasn’t heard a word from his son.  
Oh no. 

He had been searching for him every single day, asking other gods and humans that he came across. But no luck. Even Roman and Logan seem to have no idea where Dee could be. 

Remus stands in front of his friend, Virgil, the god of travellers and thieves. If Dee ran away or was taken by someone— surely he would be the one to ask. 

Virgil frowns and glances around as Remus tells his story— and Remus immediately realizes that something is up. Roman and Logan had the same suspicious expression when he asked them. It’s a good thing that Virgil is much easier to threaten. 

The grass Virgil stands on reaches up and wraps around his feet, holding him firmly in place. Remus grabs him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up as high as the grass gripping his ankles will allow. 

“Virgil, if you don’t tell me where my child is, I will use vines to rip your heart out through your ears!—”

Virgil squirms, gasping as Remus grabs him by the throat. “Okay, okay! P-Put me down!” He thrashes around for a few more seconds, and then drops to the ground, groaning and looking up at Remus. 

“The Underworld. Patton took him to the Underworld.” Virgil rasped, putting a hand on his neck. “Ow, jeez, Re. Listen, I’ll help you out, just chill it with the plants…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee sits on the ground of Patton’s garden, humming softly to himself as he sets up a small picnic for the two of them. He had spread out a worn, wool blanket, and had collected a basket of fruit for them to share. Patton is inside— retrieving the wine. 

Dee picks up a pomegranate, spinning it around in his fingers, as someone approached. He lifts his head up, frowning.

Virgil glances around the garden, his arms crossed over his chest. “Hey, Dee.”

“Hey dude.” Dee lowers his head, fairly certain he knows why Virgil is here. He starts opening the pomegranate with a small knife, avoiding looking at Virgil. “What brings you here..?”

“Your dad. You scared him a lot. He came and got me, and yelled at Logan and Roman until they let me come down and get ya.”

Dee frowns, opening up the pomegranate, and sticking a few seeds into his mouth. “Well, I chose to come here. I’ll leave when I’m ready.”

“What’s going on?” They both look over as Patton steps into the garden, bottle of wine in his arms. “Virgil?” 

“Remus sent me down to get him.” Virgil sighed. “Look, Dee, you know you can’t stay down here forever. It’s spring. You have a job to do…”

Dee sighs, standing up and dusting off his skirt. “I know. I just wanted to come and visit my friend, is that such a crime?” 

Patton sets down the bottle, going up to Dee and taking his hands. “Do you have to leave?” He whispers. 

Dee hesitates, but nods. He looks up at him, squeezing his hands. “Unfortunately. Patton, I do wish that I could stay here with you, but…” Dee thinks for a moment, then smiled. 

“I’ll be back. I promise you that. I’m not sure when that will be, or what kind of trouble I’ll get in, but I’ll make sure it happens. You’re the light of my life, Patton. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.” 

Patton opens his mouth to respond, but Dee shushes him, pulling him down into a kiss. Virgil averts his eyes, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his jacket. 

Dee giggles softly, moving away from Patton. He holds up one hand, sticking his pinky into the air. “Promise not to forget about me?”

Patton laughs, touching his pinky to Dee’s. “I promise. Though that’s not a difficult promise to make.”

Patton misses Dee very much. After he leaves, the Underworld goes back to how it felt before. Dark, gloomy, and slow. Without his spring, Patton feels the cold of winter returning. 

But he waits. He wouldn’t dream of leaving the Underworld to go and steal Dee away again— that would be selfish. So he waits, hoping that his love keeps his promise. 

And… he does. As frost covers the overworld, and spring is out of sight, Dee returns to the Underworld, meeting Patton at the gates to his castle. 

They simultaneously grin as the other approaches, and they rush to each other’s side. They embrace, and spring blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
